I Win
by afret2010
Summary: Tommy will do just about anything to "beat" Jane at something. Rizzles.
1. Caught in the Act, Almost

**Title:** I Win  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Jane/Maura  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I still don't own Rizzoli or Isles, sad but true.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>A bunch of them right up through the Trailer for next weeks episode

Summary: Tommy will do anything to "beat" Jane at something. Rizzles.

**A/N: **I had planned to write a fic during the break between quarters at school. This is not that fic. This came to me after seeing the trailer for next week's episode and I couldn't stop writing it and rewriting it in my head so I guess the other story will have to wait for my next break! Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Caught in the Act, Almost**

Jane and her mother entered Maura's home carrying bags of groceries for the family dinner. Angela called out as they entered "Hey, we're back from the store where is everybody?"

Maura and Tommy jumped up off the couch and away from each other but not before Jane and Angela had seen enough to know that Maura and Tommy had been making out. Maura flushed slightly and had the good grace to look embarrassed but Tommy flashed an unrepentant grin at his older sister and said "'bout time, I'm starving".

Angela glared at him then looked at Jane with equal parts pity and fear. She didn't know how Jane might react but it was a safe bet it wouldn't be pretty. She decided it would be best to get Tommy out of there until Jane had a chance to calm down. Turning her glare back to her youngest child she handed him the bags she was carrying. "Take these into the kitchen and help me get dinner started", she ordered.

"Ma" he whined. "Why can't Janie help you." He flashed another smug grin at his older sister.

"Move!" Angela replied giving him a shove toward the kitchen. Turning back to Jane she gave her forearm a sympathetic squeeze before taking the groceries Jane was carrying and following Tommy into the kitchen.

Maura shuffled nervously trying to think of a way to change the subject before the conversation even started. She knew Jane would be angry at her, after all Jane had warned her not to sleep with Tommy and here she was kissing him on her couch. She hadn't meant it to happen. They were engaging in some harmless flirting and the next thing she new they were on the couch kissing.

"So, what's for dinner" she tried, avoiding what she knew was Jane's angry glare.

"I've got to go back to the precinct" Jane said in a subdued voice. "Got a lead on the Peterson case and I need to follow-up". It wasn't really a lie. They did have a lead on the case but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait a day or two.

Maura looked up now confused. She had expected Jane to be mad, to yell at her for getting involved with her "good for nothing, ex con" of a brother, but Jane didn't sound mad. She sounded hurt and the look in her eyes confirmed it. If Maura didn't know better, she would have sworn Jane was on the verge of tears.

"Jane?" it was a question but Jane wasn't there to answer it she was out the door, headed to her car.

Angela came back into the living room when she heard the door slam Tommy following along behind her. "Where'd Jane go?" she asked Maura.

"She said she had to go back to work." Maura said, obviously still confused.

"Sore loser" Tommy muttered under his breath.

Angela rounded on him, "You, out" she yelled at her recalcitrant son. "Go down to McDonald's and get a Big Mac for dinner".

"What'd I do he?" he whined.

"You know exactly what you did now go!"

Tommy stormed out slamming the door behind him. Angela turned back to Maura and sighed.

"I know Jane thinks I'm always interfering in her love life but lately I've been staying out of it. I thought she had it all figured out and it was just a matter of getting her courage up to do something about it."

To Maura this comment seemed to come out of left field. What did Jane's love life have to do with what had just happened here. Just as she was about to ask Angela exactly that, Angela came out with another seemingly irrelevant and unrelated comment.

"I love my youngest son Maura but he's a troublemaker, always has been. You know all he's looking for is a quick roll in the hay."

"A roll in the…oh you mean a meaningless sexual encounter with no emotional attachments?" Maura responded, proud of herself for properly identifying the euphemism. "Well there's nothing wrong with that. Sex is a great way to relieve stress and build up your immune system. I wouldn't want anything more than a 'roll in the hay' with Tommy either" she went on.

Angela sighed again, "Don't you see that just makes it worse" she said.

"Make's what worse" Maura responded thoroughly confused. "I don't understand. I know Jane didn't want me to sleep with Tommy because she was afraid I'd get hurt but if we're both looking for the same thing how can that be a problem."

Angela could see now what Jane said about Maura often missing social cues. She realized she was going to have to spell it out for her. Taking Maura's hand she lead her over to the couch and sat down beside her.

"Maura, Janie's not upset because she thinks you're going to get hurt, although I'm sure that is a concern for her. She's upset because the woman she's in love with was about to have sex with her little brother, who, by the way, is motivated at least in part, by the chance to "beat" his big sister at something. I'd like to think he doesn't realize how important you are to Jane. But I'm sure he can't wait to rub her nose in the fact that he's gone further with you then she ever has." Angela paused waiting for Maura to respond.

But Maura was speechless. Jane wasn't in love with her. Jane was straight. She only ever dated men. Sure they flirted occasionally, okay all the time, but that was just harmless best friend stuff. Wasn't it? Not that Maura hadn't hoped that there might be more, but she had done her best to hide her feelings for Jane deep inside her. Maura was afraid that if Jane found out how she felt she'd run and Maura would lose the most important person in her life. In truth, the only thing that had made her feel even a little bit guilty about the thought of sleeping with Tommy was that, in her heart, she knew she was using him because of his physical similarity to Jane. All of this ran through her mind at lightening speed and she was brought full circle. No, Jane was not in love with her, Jane was straight. After all she had been so upset about having to go undercover at that lesbian bar. Maura said as much to Angela, who was waiting patiently for her to process everything that had been said.

"No Angela, Jane can't be in love with me, she's straight", she stated with confidence.

"I imagine that's why her feelings for you have her so scared. Well, that and the fact that she's afraid of losing the best friend she ever had." Angela countered. "Jane's always had a lot of friends but I don't think I ever heard her say someone was her best friend until she met you. I'm sure she's afraid you'll reject her, or you won't and things will go wrong. Neither one of you has a great track record with long-term relationships. Either way, losing you as her best friend would ruin her."

"I know", Maura replied softly. "That's one of the main reasons I haven't told Jane how I feel about her. I can no longer imagine my life without Jane in it."

"I knew it! Angela crowed. "The way you to act together, the way you look at each other. I swear you two could power the city of Boston for a year on the electricity you create when you're together."

Maura blushed bright red, "You're not upset? I know the Catholic Church frowns on homosexual relationships."

Angela snorted, "That's one way of putting it. Don't go telling my parish priest but I think maybe the Church has got it wrong in this case. Actually, watching you and Janie together has convinced me. How can it be wrong for two people so obviously meant for each other to be together? I believe that God made you and Janie for each other."

Maura wisely kept her thoughts on religion and the existence of a higher power to herself and threw her arms around Angela. "Thank you Angela, your support means so much to me." Maura sat back and a troubled look came into her eyes. "What am I going to do? How can Jane and I get past all the hurdles and build a relationship?"

Angela smiled warmly at the woman she already considered one of her children. "I'm afraid that's up to you and Jane, sweetheart. I can't do everything for you!" she grinned. "But I'll tell you this much. Nothing's gonna happen if you don't talk to her".

"I guess I better go find…" Maura started but she was cut off by the door being thrown open and Jane storming into the room.

"You cannot sleep with my brother!" Jane glared at Maura, emphasizing each word.

"That's my cue to leave" Angela stated standing up from her place beside Maura on the couch. "If anybody needs me I'll be at McDonald's having a Big Mac and knocking some sense into my youngest child." She grabbed her purse and exited quickly out the front door, which Jane hadn't bothered to close after her dramatic entrance.


	2. We Win

Chapter 2: We Win!

"You can't sleep with Tommy", Jane repeated only this time her voice seemed to be pleading as much as than demanding.

"I agree", Maura stated plainly.

"You agree?" Jain choked out clearly shocked. "Then why did Ma and I just catch you two playing tonsil hockey?" At Maura's confused expression she clarified, "kissing Maura, you were kissing Tommy!"

"Oh, those actions were precipitated by a misunderstanding of the situation" Maura explained.

"A misunderstanding!" Jane practically screeched. "What, you didn't realize that pressing your lips against his might result in kissing?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jane, that's not what I meant. I meant I didn't have all the information I needed to make a sound decision in that situation." Maura stated as if that would explain why she'd been caught with Tommy's tongue in her mouth.

Jane threw up her hands in frustration and asked, "What more information could you possibly need to know that getting involved with my no account baby brother is a bad idea?" Jane wanted to know.

"That's not important right now", Maura responded. She knew she had to handle this situation right or she could end up losing a lot more than her chance at a romantic relationship with Jane. Blurting out what Angela told her was not the right way to go. Jane really was deceptively complex and confronting her would throw her into denial mode faster than the Red Sox could blow a shot at the pennant.

Maura took a different approach, "Why don't you want me to sleep with Tommy, Jane."

A look of discomfort crossed Jane's features then she said, "I told you Maura, he's only out for one thing. He just wants to get into your panties."

"Jane, I'm not looking for a relationship with your brother so what difference does it make. If we're both just looking to have a little fun where's the harm in a little roll in the hay?" Maura used Angela's expression. She cringed inwardly knowing her words were hurting Jane but she needed to goad Jane into admitting the truth about why she didn't want Maura sleeping with Tommy.

"That just makes it worse" Jane unwittingly mimicked her mother's earlier statement.

"Makes what worse" Maura pressed. "Why do you care who I sleep with as long as I'm enjoying myself?" _Please Jane, please tell me why, _Maura pleaded silently.

Jane looked like she was about to explode and began to pace in front of Maura's coffee table across from where Maura was now perched on the edge of the couch.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Jane blurted out. "I love you and I do want a relationship with you, unlike my sleazy brother. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you should be sleeping with me and not with him!" Jane slapped her hand across her mouth a horrified expression painted across her face.

"There, was that so hard to admit?" Maura asked, beaming at Jane as if she hadn't been denying her own feelings for months.

"What," was all the reply Jane was able to manage as her expression of horror morphed into confusion.

"I love you too Jane and I can think of nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you", Maura explained. Her face radiated the joy she was feeling at this unexpected turn of events. She couldn't believe she was about to get her heart's deepest desire.

But Jane still had a ways to go. Confusion was still her primary emotion all though anger was starting to rear its ugly head as well. She stopped her pacing and pulled Maura up off the couch. "If you really are in love with me then why the hell were you about to sleep with my brother!" she shouted in Maura's face.

Maura was taken aback at the force of Jane's anger but she held her ground. The intensity of Jane's emotions was one of the things Maura loved about her and she wouldn't back down in the face of Jane's anger. She knew Jane's anger was a measure of how hurt she was by the prospect of Maura sleeping with Tommy and that was a measure of how much Jane loved her.

"I told you Jane, I didn't have all the facts," she said quietly. "Do you think if I'd known I had a shot with you that I would have given Tommy a second glance? I thought you were straight. I didn't think it was possible that you could return my love. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Jane seemed to deflate in front of her eyes, the shield of her anger disappearing in flash leaving her vulnerable and exposed. "I was scared" she murmured, refusing to look Maura in the eye. "You dated rich, good looking guys like Garrett or hero types like Ian and I didn't see how I could compete. What if I told you how I felt and you didn't feel the same way? What if you didn't want to be friends anymore? I don't think I know how to be me anymore without you, I can't lose you Maura."

"You're not going to lose me Jane, ever" Maura replied with tears in her eyes. "I was scared too. You're so much more than my best friend. When you were shot, when Hoyt had us in the prison infirmary, all I could think was, Jane can't die, how can I possible face a single day without her if she dies?"

Jane pressed her forehead to Maura's closed her eyes and took a long slow breath. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell Maura. She opened her eyes and saw Maura's beautiful hazel eyes staring back at her and knew there was only one thing she needed to say, "I love you Maura; I have for a long time now."

Maura's eyes gleamed and her smile grew blindingly bright. "I love you too Jane, I will for as long as I live." She pressed her lips gently to Jane's. Jane caught Maura's lower lip between her own and tugged, gently sucking on it. When she released it Maura's lips parted in a quiet gasp and Jane wasted no time in slipping her tongue between time. The kiss grew more and more passionate until the two broke apart panting. There was no mistaking the hungry look in their eyes.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and ran for the bedroom. Hours later Jane lay with Maura's head on her shoulder. Maura's warm breath tickling her bare chest. Jane's hand traced random patterns on Maura's back. She felt Maura smile.

"What?" she asked in her sexiest bedroom voice.

"It's nothing," Maura said, "I was just thinking of something you're mother said earlier."

"Eeww, Maura never mention anything my mother said while we are naked in bed. Talk about a mood killer," Jane responded but Maura could tell she was smiling.

Curiosity finally got the better of Jane and she asked, "Okay, fine, what did my mother say."

"Let's just say I'm really glad you can't stand to let your little brother "beat" you at anything," Maura responded coyly.

Jane had a pretty good idea now how Maura found out Jane was in love with her. For once she was glad her mother had butted into her love life. She might even have to thank her for it, or not.

"Yay, I win." Jane's reply was only slightly smug as her hand wandered down Maura's back and began to explore the tantalizing mounds below Maura's waist.

"We win," Maura replied huskily as she leaned up and caught Jane's lips in a heated kiss.

"We win," Jane agreed, flipping them both over and starting a slow sensual journey down her lover's luscious body…

**A/N: Sorry guys, I'm not great at writing the smut. You'll have to supply the rest on your own ;-)**


End file.
